


A Day to Remember

by secretwriter07



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretwriter07/pseuds/secretwriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 3- Dean is has weeks left before his year is up and Sam decides to knock off the last thing on Dean's bucket list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day to Remember

Sam stared at the calendar, the days memorized by now, and the sinking feeling in his stomach. Dean was going to die soon, in a matter of weeks. No matter what he did, no matter how he tried, he couldn’t find anything to stop the deal.

 

Dean wasn’t going to let him jeopardize it, and all he wanted to do was shake him, and tell him it wasn’t worth it. He was dying, and he could just hear the seconds tick away. All the things he already knew about Dean would be gone. He felt like he needed to see one more smile, one more bright light from Dean’s eyes.

“Let’s go to the Grand Canyon,” Sam announced, suddenly.

They were on the road again, trying to decide where to go and do next. Things were quiet, for now, and if he was going to convince Dean to get the one thing on his bucket list left, now would be the time, and time was not on their side.

“Dude, where did that come from?” Dean asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

“I don’t know,” Sam answered, looking away from the book in his lap. “I just figured, we’re between cases, right? We’re not too far from it. We could take a couple days, see it.”

Sam watched the confusion on Dean’s face, then a quick realization. No matter what Dean had said, he knew his brother was never an idiot. He acted like one so people would underestimate him, but he knew different. Sam would have never made it through most of his English classes, if it hadn’t been for Dean.

“We got things to do, Sammy,” Dean, finally, answered after a long pause.

“No, we don’t, Dean,” Sam argued, feeling anger swell up in his chest. “There’s nothing stopping us.”

“Sure there is,” He answered, with a shrug. “Listen, we got a few weeks left. I want to enjoy them and the only thing I enjoy is hunting. So that’s what we’re going to do: hunt. I don’t want this to be the rights of good bye, or some sappy montage of those chick flicks you think I don’t know you watch. I want to enjoy my time with my baby brother, and hunt. Maybe add a bacon cheese burger into the mix.”

Sam stared at Dean, knew it was a loss cause. He wasn’t going to listen. Dean wanted to pretend everything was normal, and perfect, when it wasn’t. He wanted to yell, maybe scream ‘what about me?’ What about how he wanted to remember his brother? He always got so upset with Dean and the way he acted like he never mattered, that his death would never affect Sam. He was wrong.

At the switching point, Sam got behind the wheel. He carried on the direction Dean had been driving. He intended, for all purposes, to act like he would listen to Dean. He would pretend that he gave up the quest, and Dean could relax.

For the most part, it worked. Dean had passed out in the passenger seat within half an hour and it left him with ample time to get on the route to Grand Canyon. Just one problem, he needed to figure out the route. He sighed, letting his direction sense kick in, and pulled over once to look at the map.

Dean woke up when the car had stopped, but Sam lied and said he was just seeing where the next gas station was. It wasn’t a complete lie, they would need gas soon, but he knew where the next gas station was, he just needed the idea where to go.

“Direction challenged,” Dean sleepily muttered, settling back into the seat. “I fear what will happen once I am gone, and I can’t drive your sorry ass to the next case.”

“I have a map, Dean,” Sam reminded, with a sigh. “Or have you forgotten who has been navigating all these trips.”

“Yeah, me,” Dean mumbled, slowly drifting off to sleep. He let out a big yawn, and shook his head. “Face it, Sammy, you’re hopeless.”

Sam stood there, watching Dean drift off to sleep. He couldn’t help enjoy the relaxed features on his brother’s face. It was rare to see since their dad had died. Dean had taken the world onto his shoulders, and wanted no one else to share it with. His own heart wrenched tightly at the idea of Dean’s laugh, the horrible singing, and his constant need to be in control would be gone.

His home would be gone.

Suddenly, he was more determined to get Dean to the Grand Canyon, to give Dean those moments of normalcy, and take a few for his own. He folded up the map and got into the car. He had his route, he had his brother, and he had too little time to screw around with. He would make it memorable, even if he had to kill demons on the way.

*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, they were standing on the walk heading towards the visuals of the canyon. Dean had nicked someone’s camera in the line, but he looked stubborn and angry as ever.

“Dude, I should deck you for this,” He muttered, standing closely to Sam.

“Yeah, I know, but you would have done the same, Dean,” Sam pointed out, smug as ever.

They stood on the north end of the ridge, vast colors of browns, reds, and oranges overwhelmed their senses. Sam stood close, the walk way slightly crowded, but there should have been enough room to give them space, but he didn’t want space. He wanted to be reminded his brother was there. He didn’t want to forget another moment as much and as long as he could.

“Yeah, well, I’m still pissed,” Dean mumbled, snapping pictures.

“You can be pissed after the visit,” Sam argued. “Enjoy it, man. Enjoy not thinking about anything. It’s our break.”

He watched Dean’s face, twist between wanting to be angry at him and actually listening. Sam smirked at his need to be right, and looked away, to the scenery in front of them.

“Fine,” Dean sighed. “But you start crying, and shit, I am going to throw you into the canyon.”

Sam laughed, shaking his head. It was an empty threat, Sam knew, but he would accept it wholeheartedly, just to see the sparkle of happiness in Dean’s green eyes. The only way he was sure Dean would be happier was if the place offered to serve bacon cheese burgers, and if the girl serving him was half naked.

“Come on, let’s see if we can get to the other side,” Sam suggested, looking around for another route.

“Dude, we’re not chickens,” Dean responded, smirking at his joke.

Sam rolled his eyes, and decided that was what he would miss the most when Dean was gone: his constant delusions that he was funny. So he laughed at it, shook his head, and played along. After all, it was his brother and he loved him. 


End file.
